16 mama luigi
by stackochips265
Summary: MAHMA MAHMA LEEGE


p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strong Aw, do I have to go to bed so soon?/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Well, like they say in Brooklyn, "Early to bed, early to get the worm." Or, is it the bagel?/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strong Mmm, worms good. Tell Yoshi bedtime story now. Tell how Luigi find Yoshi, and Yoshi rescue Princess./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Okay, okay Well, it all started when Mario, the Princess and I came to Dinosaur World for a vacation. We banished King Koopa from Princess Toadstool's Mushroom Kingdom. But he found a way to escape into the Dinosaur World. And when we got to Dome City, the place was deserted. Koopa of football players grabbed the princess. Mario was attacked by a Koopa Wizard and a Magnum Bill! And I found myself face-to-face with a Fire Sumo./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi in flashback:/strong em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[screaming]/em Yaaah!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong I fell for hours./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strong Ooh, hours long time./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Well, it seemed like hours. Anyway, I was fallin'. Nothing below me but boiling lava. Good thing I found a magic balloon./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[lands on magic balloon.]/em Yow! em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[his P-Power runs out]/em Whoa!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Luckily, a skull raft came by./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strong Skulls?! em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[shocked gasp]/em Skulls mean bad medicine./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Well, these skulls were good medicine for me./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Unfortunately, they were heading straight for a lava waterfall!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Ohh! Yow!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong I locked up, and landed on a block ledge./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strong Luigi bash blocks now./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Alright, wise guy, so what happened next?/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strong em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[laughs]/em Luigi find Yoshi egg./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong How'd you know?/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[egg hatches and Yoshi appears as a baby]/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Baby Yoshi:/strong Mama?/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Huh?/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strongem style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" [laughs]/em Yoshi think Luigi mama! em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[laughs some more]/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Yeah? Well, em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I/em didn't think it was so funny./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[Baby Yoshi starts crying]/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Aw, what's the matter, baby? Are you hungry?/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Baby Yoshi:/strong Mama Luigi./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Hi. Uh, looking for your baby? Here. Fed and burped. Ready to go./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Baby Yoshi:/strong Mama Luigi! Mama Luigi!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Dinosaurs:/strong Yoshi so... so good! Eat!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Get back, you despicable dinovores! You're dealing with a licensed plumber here!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Dinosaurs:/strong We eat plumber, too!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Yow! Ooh! Yah! Yow!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[Baby Yoshi grunts]/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Hold on, Yoshisaur! I'll get us to the surface! em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[a fish follows them/em] Yikes! Yow! Whoa! em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[the fish yawns and goes back to sleep/em em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"another fish growls, but Luigi stomps on it]/em See, Yoshisaur? Nothing to be scared of in the water. em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[shocked gasp; sees Torpedo Ted]/em Except that! Hang on! We're outta here! em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[Torpedo Ted is hot on their tail]/emWe're not gonna make it! Whoa! em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[dolphins chirp]/em Whoa! Dolphins! em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[the dolphins take Yoshi and Luigi to an island]/emHey! Thanks for the airlift guys! We gotta find Mario and Princess Toadstool. Stay here while I wring out my cap./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Hey, where'd he go? Come back here, you scamp! Its dangerous in there!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Heads up, Yosh! Look here, Yoshkins. When I tell you to stay, you stay!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strong Look. Caterpillar, Mama Luigi!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong I'm not your- em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[the caterpillar growls]/em Was it something I said? em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[more caterpillars surround Luigi and Baby Yoshi]/em Mario, wherever you are, em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"HE-E-E-E-E-E-L-LP!/strong/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strong Ooh, Yoshi love caterpillars./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Hey, who's telling the story? So anyway, there we were, about to become worm food./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strong Yoshi hungry!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong You'll have to wait. Those caterpillars are hungrier./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strong Aw, Yoshi no wait. Yoshi hungrier! [eats a caterpillar] Ha ha! More!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Oh. boy. This kid makes Mario look like he's on a diet. Chow down, Yoshi! [Baby Yoshi burps]/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Mario:/strong I'm-a coming, Luigi! Hey. This wee dinosaur giving you a hard time, little brother? I'll fix him for ya./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[Baby Yoshi swallows Mario, and he yells in disgust]/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong No, Yoshi! That's my brother Mario!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Mario:/strong Unh! Now I know how a meatball feels./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strong Ugh, Yoshi no like meatballs./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Mario:/strong Yuck! I've been slobbered!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong That'll teach you to mess with my new little buddy, Yoshi./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Baby Yoshi:/strong Mama Luigi!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Cool it, caterpillar breath. I'm not your-/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Mario:/strong "Mama"?! "Mama Luigi"?! em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[laughs hysterically]/em Luigi, King Koopa has the princess locked up in his Coney Island Disco Palace. Now, I fought my way out, and I've been looking for you ever since. We gotta go back and rescue her./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Well then, we better go now, before I get scared thinking about it./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Baby Yoshi:/strong Mama Luigi no leave Yoshi./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong No. I won't leave you. But you have to promise to behave yourself, and stop calling me "mama"./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Baby Yoshi:/strong em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[babbles]/em Mama Luigi. em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[giggles]/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong And so we found ourselves overlooking King Koopa's neon castle. Luckily, Mario was able to get us in the same way he got out. That's when the em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"real/em fun started./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Yikes! Where's the lightswitch?/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Mario:/strong On the ceiling. You see that block up there? You bash it, Luigi; you're taller./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Okay, but you hold Yoshi. Hey, g-give me a boost Mario./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Mario:/strong Stay, Yoshi./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[Luigi hits the light block, and falls on Mario.]/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Mario:/strong Hey, watch the landing, Luigi./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Oh. It's the lift-off that got me. Uh-oh. Where's Yoshi?/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Singer:/strong em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" First you're here, and then you're not./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"You never seem to stay in one spot./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I'm lookin', lookin', lookin' for you./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I try to keep up, as fast I can./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I wanna be there when you need a hand./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I'm lookin', lookin', lookin' for you./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I'm just one step behind./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Oh, why are you so hard to find?/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I look high, and I look low./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"You know that everywhere I go, I'm lookin', lookin', lookin' for you./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Lookin', lookin', looking for you./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Lookin', lookin', lookin' for you. /em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[Mario and Luigi chase Baby Yoshi into Koopa's throne room. Baby Yoshi eats it piece by piece. Koopa summons Mekoopa robots and Mario and Luigi gasp and yell in shock, and run to Koopa's throne room]/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[Baby Yoshi burps]/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"King Koopa:/strong em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[angrily shocked]/em My throne! My throne room! You'll pay for this, plumbers! Get them!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Mario:/strong Watch out, Luigi. These Mekoopa robots will eat you alive!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Baby Yoshi:/strong Ah, robots no eat Luigi. Yoshi eat robots! em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[eats the Mekoopa Robots]/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"King Koopa:/strong That dino-twerp is eating me out of house and home!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Mario:/strong You didn't tell me you were bringin' a secret weapon, Luigi./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong That's em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Mama/em Luigi to you, Mario./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[Baby Yoshi burps]/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Mario:/strong Alright, Koopa. Free the princess, or Yoshi here will eat your castle piece by piece until we find her./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"King Koopa:/strong I can build another castle, but you can't build another princess. Without this key, you'll never find her. Ha ha ha! em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[Yoshi snags key]/em Whoa! em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[Yoshi swallows key]/em Ah. I'll be back, and when I do, that little monster of yours is goin' on a crash diet!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong Hey, good work Yoshi. Um, you didn't swallow that key, did you?/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strong Ugh, key no taste good. Phoo! em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[spits key to lock]/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Luigi:/strong And so, we found ourselves back in Dome City, safe and sound, thanks to you, Yoshi. em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[Princess hugs Baby Yoshi. Fade back to Yoshi, who has fallen asleep]/em Good night, Yoshi. em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"[babbles to Yoshi]/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #bacdd8;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Yoshi:/strong Night, Mama Luigi./p 


End file.
